1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network connection configuration method and a computer system thereof for a multimedia player, and more particularly, to a network connection configuration method and a computer system thereof by utilizing an optical image and a mobile device to set up a connection for a multimedia player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital video/audio advances, users observe all kinds of multimedia video/audio information that are available via different digital video/audio devices. For example, the user can utilize a display device and a multimedia player (such as a set top box, STB) to receive a plurality of radio program contents, and a mobile device can also be utilized to control what to be chosen/determined for displaying from the plurality of radio program contents. In the meanwhile, the mobile device can search for a neighbor access point (AP) to connect with a local area network for the Internet surfing. However, the multimedia player and the AP cannot be directly integrated together, and additional network connection modules are necessary to be installed inside the multimedia player with related network information comprising a user account and/or a network password for the network connection, which leads to inconvenient operations for the users.
Therefore, it is important to provide a network connection configuration method and a computer system thereof for a multimedia player, such that wireless connections between the mobile device, the multimedia player and the AP can be integrated together for users to conveniently finish network connection settings.